Certain metallic composite materials may offer performance enhancement for high temperature structures useful in structures and engine applications, e.g., for airspeeds beyond Mach 2. Some metallic or metal composite materials have limited ductility, which makes it difficult to form components from these materials. Therefore, apparatus and methods to form components from or consolidate metallic or metal composite materials from powders have utility.